


Falling

by tinywatermelon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena can draw hella good, Lena crushing on Kara, Lena finding out Kara is Supergirl, Maggie is hella cool, Smut, Supergirl gets her powers back, cabin in the woods, protective Alex, supergirl loses her powers, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywatermelon/pseuds/tinywatermelon
Summary: Supergirl often flies to clear her mind. But she suddenly loses her powers and falls. Lena finds her hurt in the woods near her cabin.Lena has a crush on Kara, but begins to form a crush on Supergirl after they spend time with each other at her cabin. Kara and Supergirl are equally amazing.- Fear not, Lena will find out about who Supergirl is, and it's amazing.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl story, and English is not my first language. I don't have a very big english vocabulary. I'm sorry beforehand if there is any grammatical mistakes. Hope you like it. <3
> 
> I plan to make longer chapters if people like this story :)

Kara was flying over the city she calls home. She was clearing her mind, something she often did. Being a superhero and having a normal life at the same time was exhausting. Kara emptied her mind and tried to listen to the ocean with her super hearing. She finally felt some sense of balance, and closed her eyes. This didn’t last for long though. Out of the blue a strong wind took a hold of her small body. Before Kara could react to what happened she was falling.

Midair, and too close to the ground, she got a grip of what was happening and flew up towards the sky again. After seconds she was falling again, and couldn’t get up. Kara was numb and couldn’t use her powers. After what felt like forever Kara fell hard in ground.

Pain that Kara never had felt before struck trough her right leg. She screamed with tears in her eyes. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck'. Kara tried to get up, but fell every time she tried. She looked at her leg and it was like some alien had used her leg as a weapon, but it didn't quite work. It was definitely broken. 'Why am I not healing? This shouldn't have happened at all.'. She tried to use her super hearing to hear if someone was nearby. Kara quickly found out that all her powers were gone.

After several 'minutes, hours, who knew?' of screaming for help a shadow came towards Kara, or Supergirl, since she was in her supergirl suit.

"Supergirl?", the strange shadow whispered out.

Kara was in such pain that her only answer was a tiny grunt.

The shadow started to run towards Kara, "Oh my God, what happened?!".

Before Kara could see who the shadow was she passed out.

—————————————————————

"Mmm", Kara hummed in the delight.

'What is this smell?'. Kara opened her eyes wide when she recognized the smell, it was pancakes. She abruptly sat up, but screamed in pain when she felt an aching and torturing pain in her leg.

"Hey, lay down. You're okay, in a way…", shushed a woman with raven dark hair sat up in a messy bun, and bright green eyes.

"Len… ah, Ms. Luthor?!", Kara said aghast with wide eyes.

"Not the first person you would think to find here in this lost forest. But Supergirl, please call me Lena.", the other woman smiled. She then slowly lifted a blond strand of hair from Kara’s face. Lena abruptly froze from her own action, and withdrew her hand from Kara in almost super speed.

Kara tried to hide her blush and asked nonchalantly, "Where exactly am I?"

"You are in my cabin, that is placed 6 hours from National City. I found you not far from here two days ago-"

Kara’s mouth opened and eyes widen in shock, "TWO DAYS?! Have I been out for two days?! I have to call my- ah, my aah, backup. Ahm, I have to call Agent Danvers."

Lena looked at Kara suspicious, "I’m sorry but there is no signal in these woods, it’s one of the reasons my cabin is placed her.", she ended her sentence with a small smile.

"Oh rao." , Kara sighed loudly, "I need to let Agent Danvers know I’m okay"

"I can drive you to National City tomorrow, but right now you need to rest. You have a broken leg, but you need a doctor to look at it.". There was a pause. Lena considered if she should mention Lex or not. "Supergirl, since I’m the sister of Lex Luthor, I do know something about you kryptonians."

Kara nodded slowly, trying to understand what Lena wanted to say.  
 "You should be healing, this accident shouldn’t have happened at all. Where are your powers?", Lena looked genuinely worried.

"I don’t know", Kara said defeated. I didn’t take long before Kara was smiling again, "Did I smell pancakes?".

"Yes you did, I made a lot, I’ve heard that you have quite an appetite", Lena smiled and walked towards an old stove where their breakfast was. She quickly opened a cabinet and took out a small bottle of maple syrup.

—————————————————————

When Kara woke up again it was already dark outside. Lena was sitting by the fireplace drawing with coal on paper. For minutes she just watched Lena as she made fast and light strokes. The fire lighted up half her face, it highlighted her sharp jawline. "God you're gorgeous", Kara hummed silently. 'Shit, did I say that out loud?'.

Lena stopped drawing and smiled at Kara, "Good, you're up.". If it wasn’t so dark, you could clearly see Lena blushing.

"Sleep well?"

"As good as I could with my broken leg." Kara said sadly and gestured towards her deformed leg.

"I have never broken a leg, but I did break my arm once. The only fun part of breaking something as a child was that all your friends could draw on your cast. Sadly I didn’t have a lot of friends. But Lex was so kind and bought sharpies in every color there was, and drew on it. I still remember how beautiful it was, after that we drew together every night with and on everything we found in the house.", Lena smiled fondly thinking about her memory.

Kara just nodded with a smile, and tried to get herself in a sitting position, but apparently made a grimace, because before she knew Lena was beside her helping her up.

"Thanks.", Kara blushed slightly.

Lena looked curiously at the blond girl in front of her, dragging a stool beside the bed Kara was laying in. "Why were you flying so far away from the city, if you don't mind me asking?".

"I don’t mind", Kara smiled, "Sometimes I just fly away from the city to clear my mind. I of course don’t fly too far, so I can quickly return if something happens. I have a lot on my mind, and there is just-", Kara paused and looked down at her folded hands, "just so much in my life I want to get right, but there is not always enough time.".

"I understand, we all are humans- or eh, we all get feelings of not being enough. Trust me, I know the feeling.", Lena’s lips curved in a simple and sad smile.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ask away, I trust you Supergirl.", Kara smiled at this. "I’m here because I also need a break to clear my mind. Don’t get me wrong, I do love being CEO of L Corp, but there’s just so much I can handle before I go crazy. This is also the only place I have the time to draw, it’s just so quiet here, in it’s own way.".

Kara hummed in agreement and pointed to the paper Lena just drew on. "May I see your drawing?".

"Ehm, it’s eh", Lena looked towards her drawing, unsure of she wanted to show Supergirl her private drawing. "It’s not done…".

"Come on, I won’t judge, and it’s probably beautiful, you have nothing to worry about"

Lena quickly retrieved her drawing and showed it to Kara.

Kara’s mouth fell open in awe. She was looking at a portrait of herself. Not Supergirl, but Kara Danvers. Lena had gotten every detail right. Kara tried as hard as she could to keep her face neutral, "It’s beautiful.".

Lena blushed, "Eh, it’s, you are a close friend of her, it’s Kara Danvers."

Supergirl just nodded confirming that she indeed knew Kara.

  
"She came to my office a while ago. She was just so gorgeous and brightened up my office instantly, which is white and quite bright, so that says something.". Lena now looked a bit embarrassed for admitting her crush on Kara to Supergirl.

"When I think about it, it isn’t that strange that you two are friends, you are quite alike each other."

"Ahh, yeah, she’s the best", Kara looked nervously towards the fire that was soon  
extinguished. "Well, I’m beat, I think I’m going to bed, or ah, stay right where I am and sleep.". Kara faked a yawn.

Lena looked at Kara suspicious, but quickly smiled, "Of course.".


	2. Sunrise

Lena woke up just as the sunrise had begun. She quickly grabbed a towel and was about to go outside. Lena looked over at Supergirl sleeping safe and sound. She was starting to admire the kryptonian, she was nothing like her mother had told her. Supergirl was brave and selfless. It was those little things she did that made her a vulnerable human like herself. Maybe because she didn't have any of her powers, but Lena believed Supergirl was so much more than an alien trying to fit in. Lena genuinely hoped that Supergirl had someone she trusted and that loved her while she grew up on this foreign planet. Of course she had, Supergirl would not be this kind and lovable without receiving love herself. 'How was this possible?'. Lena had begun to form a crush on Supergirl.

Lena had come here to clear her mind, but now she was even more confused and a little crazy. There was this wonderful reporter in National City that brightens up every room she's in. She could probably just have a pinky finger inside the room and brighten it up just as much. And there was Supergirl, full of passion, just like Kara. A girl Lena thought she would hate, something she quickly found out was impossible. Before Lena had more time to think about her feelings for the two equally amazing women, Supergirl's eyes were flickering. Lena quickly ran outside before the blonde girl woke up. 

 

—————————————————————

After waking up for the third time in 24 hours Kara was getting restless. Lena was nowhere to be found. Kara took this alone time to really look around the cabin. Everything was in one room, except the bathroom. When you walked in the door you would find a tiny kitchen to the left, and the bed to the right. Further in, a table with two chairs in front of the fireplace, and the mattress Lena slept on just beside it. That was it, quite simple, but it was all you needed. There were also a big bookcase beside the fireplace with books that probably were older than Lena and Kara together. Out the window she could get a glimpse of a lake not far from the cabin.

Kara enjoyed herself. She loved being alone with Lena, even though her condition weren't the best. She imagined how it would be if herself, Kara, not Supergirl, and Lena were here together. After Lena’s confession yesterday she was quite hopeful she would come back to this place. Lena was smart, brave, and caring, something that was very attractive on Krypton. 

Lena opened the door to the cabin soon after Kara woke up. She had a towel around her body, and there were water dripping down her figure. It was impossible for Kara not to follow a water drop slowly dripping down from Lena’s neck to her cleavage. 

Kara opened her mouth to say something, but there wasn't a real word that came out of her, "Wim?".

Lena looked confused at Kara and smirked, "Hm?". 

"Did you, ah, swim?"

"Never seen a half naked woman before?", Lena laughed. 

"Not this wet", Kara eyes widen in shock. "Not ah-", Kara was empty for words, there was no saving this. She just closed her eyes and wished for her powers back so she could fly far far away. 

Lena smirked at Kara losing her composure, "I got five eggs left, and a pack of bacon, you want some?". 

Kara opened one eye and slowly nodded.

"I’m just gonna get dressed first", Lena walked over to her mattress and picked up a pair of boy shorts, and a hoodie. 

It was quite strange for Kara to see this powerful woman walking comfortably around in a small cottage with what Kara calls 'Snuggle wear’, and silently humming. She had to admit it was a bit of a turn on seeing Lena like this. Kara found herself admiring Lena from afar, there wasn't a thing Kara would change about Lena. She really tried to find something negative about the woman, but found nothing. Apparently Kara zoned out because Lena was talking to her but she had not registered a word she said. 

"-Supergirl?", Lena asked again. 

Kara’s eyes went from Lena’s legs and ended looking right into emerald green eyes. "Yes?", Kara stuttered. 

"Your leg."

"My leg?"

"It’s healed, your powers are back."

Kara looked down at her leg, she hadn't noticed it. She was so distracted by Lena that she hadn’t noticed that her powers were back and her leg had healed. Kara focused on the eggs in the frying pan and used her heat vision to cook them. Yep, her powers were definitely back. 

"You can go home, and tell Agent Danvers you're fine.", Lena smiled, but looked rather sad than happy for Kara. 

"Ah, yes, yes I can."

Kara was still sitting in Lena’s bed. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave the cabin. She didn’t want to leave Lena to be more exact. Kara just looked out the window trying to find an excuse for her to stay longer, but she also had to tell Alex she was fine and not killed or taken by Cademus. 

"Maybe you want to rest some more?", Lena asked tentative. 

Kara was so over resting, she had been laying in the same spot for three days. "Yeah, I am kinda tired.". Kara felt a sting of guilt in her stomach, she should really find Alex. "But I should tell Agent Danvers I’m safe. Maybe I can stay for breakfast?". 

"Yes, of course.", Lena answered sadly. "But please stay for breakfast, I can’t eat all this food by myself.", the brunette tired to laugh off her disappointment. 

Kara climbed slowly out of bed testing if her leg could hold her weight. Lena quickly came by her side and helped her up. "Thank you.".

Lena smiled. 

"No really, thank you for everything.", Kara considered saying more. Telling Lena that she would love to stay because her time with Lena had been amazing and oh, so relaxing. It was just the thing Kara needed to clear her mind. She also wanted to tell Lena that Supergirl and Kara was the same girl, and tell her that she really wanted to kiss her. But the words never came out. 

"The pleasure was all mine, seriously. I really enjoyed having you as my company here, even though you had a broken leg.".

Kara started getting all sad by the good bye talking and changed the subject, to bacon and eggs. After that their conversation flowed comfortable between the two women. The blonde talked and ate at the same time, her hands were flying everywhere when she told stories about Krypton, and experiences she had fighting crime in National City. Lena smiled and talked when appropriate. She loved hearing about the stories Supergirl told, and loved seeing her so passionate about their city. The brunette asked about the different planets and the species that lived on them. They also talked about Lena, most about L Corp. Kara didn’t want to pressure the brunette to talk about her brother and mother, something she knew was a difficult topic to both of them, but most for Lena. Kara had already begun to learn Lena’s body language. She quickly found out what topic she should pursue, and not. The same with Lena, when she touched a soft spot, Supergirl had this wrinkle between her eyebrows. When she got really engaged on a topic her posture were relaxed and she couldn't stop smiling. It was quite easy to read her, 'do’s and don’ts'. 

After two blissful hours Kara knew she had to go home. "How long are you staying here?". 

"Two more days."

"Then we’ll see each other in two days.", Lena couldn't contain her smile at this. Supergirl wanted to see her again, and not in a - 'I hope we see each other again.' - way , but she wanted to see her in two days. 

Kara was already planning in her head to find a way to spend more time with Lena. She weren't sure if she wanted to be Supergirl or Kara. But that didn't worry her, it looked like Lena liked Supergirl, and she had already confessed her feelings about Kara. 

Before she Kara flew off she quickly gave a hug to Lena. The hug lasted for longer than she intended. By the looks of it Lena didn't mind it either. 

"Thank you so much again, for finding me, and letting me stay with you on your time off.". 

"I’m happy I could help Supergirl in her time of need.", Lena blinked at the blonde girl in front of her. "And, we’ll see each other in two days.". 

—————————————————————

Kara flew straight to Alex, she saw an open window and softly landed in Alex’ living room. Kara shouted out, "Alex?". 

"Kara?!", Alex’ voice came from her bedroom. 

"Kara?!", Alex shouted out again and a little louder as she ran to find Kara’s source of sound. 

Alex ran towards the blonde girl standing awkwardly in her living room, and hugged Kara so hard she thought this was her way to go. Alex were stronger than she looked, and she looked quite strong in the first place. The smile on Alex’ lips quickly changed curve, her eyebrows went deep and made several wrinkles on her forehead. 

"Where the fuck have you been Kara?! We were so worried, we couldn't find you anywhere. I thought the worst case scenario had happened, that you were taken by Cademus, or even worse, dead.", Alex said strict, she was almost shouting. It looked like Alex had noticed her own voice and tried to calm down. "J’onn got a whole search team after you, which reminds me we have to call it off. Since you are here, looking happier than ever.". 

"I didn’t disappear on purpose, believe me. I was flying over the city clearing my mind, something I often do. Then suddenly I lost all my powers. I fell to the ground and broke my leg, and then Lena found me-"

Alex’ eyes widen in shock, "Lena? As in Lena Luthor?!"

Alex’ voice had just calmed down but now she looked pissed and were shouting at Kara again. 

"Can you let me explain?!", it was Kara’s turn to be upset. 

The oldest Danvers sighed in defeat.

"Thank you. And yes, Lena, as in Lena Luthor. She found me laying broken on the ground, she brought me to her cabin nearby and took care of me."

As Kara explained what happened and talked about how her time with Lena was she smiled wider and wider, and her eyes were sparkling just thinking about it all.  
 Alex were worried. She could see in her sisters eyes how happy Lena made her. She knew she couldn't control her sister, she had to let Kara do what she wanted to do - Pursuing Lena. If I doesn’t work out, Alex would be there, always. But she was also afraid of Kara’s secret, and Lena’s family. Everything named Luthor was scary for Alex with an alien sister. 

—————————————————————

Supergirl had just flown off to National City. Lena stared at the sky looking for Supergirl and if she might come back for a good bye kiss. After some minutes she knew that would be stupid, instead waiting for something she knew never would happen she grabbed her pencil and sketchbook. Lena had set out to draw some landscape, but now that all she could think of was Supergirl, she found nothing else that was good enough to draw. She sat down comfortably at a bench right outside her cabin and begun drawing light strokes on her paper. After drawing every detail of the blond girl, she saw another girl, but it missed something. Lena slowly drew a pair of glasses, more exact, she drew Kara’s glasses. She suddenly understood. Supergirl is Kara, Kara is Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the amazing response! <3 <3


	3. Maggie, our savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the respond. I honestly had kinda given up on writing. I'm so grateful for your comments, it really warmed my heart:')) 
> 
> It's been a really long time since I've written, so be kind, I'm hella rusty. 
> 
> I honestly don't know when I will post the fourth chapter... But know that I haven't given up<3

Lena’s mouth gaped in shock from this new revelation. But was she really THAT shocked? Everything just made more sense to Lena. Both girls, had an incredibly caring and loving personality. They both stand up for what they believe in no matter how much resistance they get, they never back down. That was one of the reasons Lena fell for both girls, or this one girl. Lena’s lips couldn’t stop curving upwards, she was so happy and excited. She hopped in her car as fast as possible and turned on the ignition. All she wanted at this moment was to jump in to Kara’s arms and tell her that she was madly in love with Kara and Supergirl. 

——————————————————————

Kara was at the lab getting tested for why her powers suddenly disappeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kara wanted to think that this was suppose to happen, the universe wanted to say sorry about the whole Krypton thing and gave her Lena instead. Right now that seemed like the most logic thing, obviously. 

"Supergirl, close your eyes.", a boy who didn’t look much older than a high school kid placed his hands on Kara’s eyes to make her close them. "Good", the little teenage looking kid said. 

While the strong superhero closed her eyes her thoughts drifted to a brunette. A powerful sexy brunette. A brunette with red kissable lips. Supergirl lightly hummed at thought of kissing Lena. 

"Shh.", the scrawny boy ordered. 

———————————————————————

Lena was filling her car with fuel, as she stood there she saw a little boy with a supergirl costume on. He ran between his mother legs and screamed of joy. 

"Look momma! Look!"

The mother looked at him and smiled with blissful eyes. 

"I wanna be like Supergirl!", the boy jumped up in his fathers arms. 

Lena almost teared up. Kara has saved and inspired so many people. Then a thought hit her. How could she ever be good enough for a girl like that? How could Kara, who is Supergirl, love Lena? Lena with Luther-blood. As the powerful CEO stood there she started to doubt herself, a single tear rolled down her cheek. How could she ever think for a second she was good enough for Kara. She laughed at herself and her stupidity. 

*Click*, the tank was full and her car was ready to take her home to National City. 

Instead of going home she drove back to her cabin.

———————————————————————

Back in Kara’s apartment the floor probably had deep tracks after the blonde’s stressful pacing. ’Should I tell her? How should I tell her?! I want to tell her’. Kara stopped in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Her forehead wrinkle appeared as she pointed at herself. "You can do this. You are a strong independent woman. This is like a flight over the park.", Kara was now 3 cm away from the mirror with her finger pointing at herself. She didn’t even notice Maggie walking in on her. 

"Heyyy…?"

Kara jumped, "Geez, sneaky, I don’t like it."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?", the blonde tried to hide her embarrassment. 

"The-weird-talking-and-pointing-to-yourself-in-the-mirror-thing", Maggie sassed. 

"I don’t know what you are talking about", Kara said innocent. 

"Okay, let’s not talk about this, since you’re such a strong independent woman.", Maggie snorted and walked further in to Kara’s living room. 

Kara sighed in defeat, "There is this girl…".

Maggie abruptly stopped, "Oh?", one of her eyebrows went up in a interesting-tell-me-more-look.

Maggie quickly grabbed Kara and dragged her down and the couch. She found a pair of wine glasses and poured them up with deep red liquid. She quickly sat down with Kara and gave her one of the glasses and nodded at her. The alcohol in the wine doesn’t do much for Kara, but she liked the color and the fruity taste. "I’m ready", Maggie smiled. 

The blonde just rolled her eyes, but didn’t care much, she needed someone to talk about Lena to. "Well, where do I start?! She’s amazing. She is a girl who is super strong and independent, and..-"

Maggie interrupted, "She’s a strong independent woman?", she laughed hysterically at herself. "I’m sorry, please, do continue.", the detective nodded and focused on Kara’s description of this woman. 

"-as I was saying", Kara continued offended, she wasn’t offended, but Maggie and her had this sarcastic-offended-dynamic which was fun. "- I think I love her.".

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Who is this woman who can make our strong independent woman like a little lovesick puppy?!"

"Lena Luthor.", the strong independent superhero said with stars and the whole universe in her eyes. 

Maggie gently grabbed Kara’s wineglass and her own away before she jumped at the blonde and gave her a bearhug. "I’m so happy for you! And girl, I’ve seen her, and she is HOT".

Kara’s apartment door slammed opened, "Who’s hot?", Alex walked in with hands full of groceries bags. Alex had ordered Kara to stay put in her apartment for a couple of days. So the older Danvers-sister had gone grocery shopping for the little Danvers-sister. 

"You are babe", Maggie ran towards her girlfriend and teasingly kissed her. 

As Maggie leaned away from their kiss she whispered to Alex, "Please be nice to Kara".

Alex just rolled her eyes, "I’m always nice to Kara, she’s my little sister.".

"You know what I mean.", Maggie just smiled and quickly pecked her girlfriends lips. 

Alex put the groceries at the kitchen bench and looked at Kara, then back at her girlfriend, then back at Kara. 'Two wineglasses on the table, Maggie’s glass was empty, Kara’s was barely touched. This means Maggie was sipping wine and listening, while Kara was the one talking.’ Alex’ with her smart agent brain easily read the scenario. "You", the tall agent pointed at the blonde, "Spill", she demanded. 

Kara put her hands in the air and looked defeated, "You’ll not like what I have to say."

Maggie eyed Alex and silently pleaded her girlfriend to be nice. 

Alex saw Maggie’s plead, but when things came to Kara, no one could change her stubborn and overly protective mind. "Then please, enlighten me" Alex crossed her arms already having a feeling what or more who this would be about. 

"I’m in love", Kara stated innocently. 

Maggie witnessed her girlfriend falter and her eyes go soft for only a second. Maggie could see this whole scenario happen in many years ahead, instead of Kara, there was their child getting Alex strict but lovingly protection. 

"I love Lena Luthor", Kara said, this time more clear. It was weird to say it out loud, this clear and so sure. She only wished it was Lena she was telling it to. 

Alex wanted so badly to be happy for her little sister. She wished her love and happiness, but it was difficult to let her only sister, and best friend, give herself to a woman who belonged to a family with so much hatred towards aliens.

"Does she know?", After several seconds Alex spoke up after Kara’s confession. 

Kara looked down at her feet, the girl who so rarely was unsure spoke up, "No. But I think she is suspicious, especially after the three days I was with her as Supergirl". 

Alex was about to protest, and give her sister a long speech. Maggie, as Alex girlfriend saw what was about to happen and interrupted, "Invite her over to dinner at our place, and let us meet her in a more casual setting. Then Alex and I can see why you are so fond of her." Alex eyed the detective for interrupting, but accepted the deal with a nod. 

Kara eyes shone and gladly accepted Maggie’s offer. 

 

———————————————————————

 

After finally getting Alex out of her apartment and promising her she will not do anything crazy, just lay in bed and eat ice cream. Kara realized. She had to decide if she wanted to tell Lena her secret. So many things could go wrong, but it could also go incredibly right. Should she tell her as Supergirl, or as Kara. Should she tell her before inviting her to dinner or after. Maybe she doesn’t even accept the dinner invitation. That night Kara didn’t sleep much.


End file.
